esa es mi verdad
by acertijo
Summary: un fanfic escrito entre asertijo y minimara, que por honor a su otro nick name se llama ana black, se trata de dos hermanos que tienes poderes y lo descubre, se escapan de su casa solo para saver la verdad


Si dices a beses "mama tengo hambre" tu no sabes lo que es eso, no sabes el frio que se siente cuando unos esta solo sin nadie mas que la persona que esta a tu lado para acompañarte, sentir la desolación atravesarte los huesos, dependiendo del momento, sabiendo que al pestañar puedes dejar de existir…

Estas son las palabras de ana y acertijo Black, escritas en un papel dañado, quien les habla, pues pronto lo sabrán, pero yo les narrare la historia de acertijo y ana Black. Hermanos por la sangre pero no por la ley.

_Dos niños; una niña y un niño nacieron esta tarde, son los primeros gemelos del experimento del doctor Patrick que salieron vivos, pero aun no se saben los efectos, lo único que podremos recalcar, que estos niños no llevaran una vida tranquila. _

Estas eran las palabras que había sacado acertijo de un viejo diario que encontró en el ático escondiéndose de su madre para no recibir la segunda golpiza de la tarde, el sabia que su hermana no tardaba en llegar, tendría que buscar algo para conversar…

Comenzó a buscar diarios desesperados, cuando encontró un pequeño orificio en el piso, que daba extrañamente a la habitación de su madre.

Y se dispuso a escuchar ya que la señora estaba en la habitación.

-estos niños, no se como lo podremos controlar. Decía su madre por el teléfono.

-¿controlar que mama? Rompió la voz de ana en el ambiente tenso.

La madre colgó desesperada.

-niña tu no comprendes esto, sal de mi habitación antes de que te pegue. Acertijo nunca se había dado cuenta pero cada vez que su madre amenazaba con golpearlos hablaba con miedo.

-ya no, quiero saber por que nos tratas así. Dijo ana con un tono amenazador.

-de que hablas Black, sal de aquí de inmediatamente.

-dime, y no me llames Black.

-no te me acerques. Dijo temerosa.

-dime ahora. Dijo mientras uno de sus cabellos se tornaba blanco.

-que quieres que te diga, que tu hermano y tu son fenómenos de la naturaleza, y que son un peligro para la sociedad, ahora aléjate. Dijo alzando su mano para pegarle.

-nunca mas le volverás a pegar. Dijo acertijo apareciendo en medio deteniendo la mano de su madre.

-aléjense demonios.

-cállate. Gritaron los dos al unisonó cambiando sus ojos de color. La madre en ese mismo momento se desmayo.

Ana desapareció en un pestañeo.

-esto no esta bien.

Corrió a la azotea y vio a su hermana llorando.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? Dijo ana mirándolo.

-tenemos que buscar el lugar del que realmente venimos…esta es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir quien realmente somos, y que somos.

-es hora de descubrir nuestro mundo. Dijo ella parándose, ya no podían volver atrás, habían perdido mucho, ahora su destino estaba en sus manos…

Ya la antigua estructura de su calvario estaba lejos, la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ellos, mojando hasta el alma, pero ninguno de ellos retrocedía, debían saber la verdad, y estaban dispuesta a encontrarla, donde quisiera que estuviera, lo único que llevaron de esa horrenda casa era el baúl que su madre escondía de ellos, que contenía su información.

Acertijo juro escuchar el grito de su madre que al despertar se dio cuenta que no estaban, no sabe cuando ni como, pero lo escucho nombrándolos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_Alguien puede creer imposible que con tanta desesperación, miedo e incertidumbre uno pueda descubrir tantas cosas y mantener la calma como ana, trato de igualarla, pero la desesperación de saber que es lo que tengo dentro, no puede, y…demonios._ Grito acertijo antes de caer de rodillas al lodo con sus manos en la cabeza.

-creo que debemos buscar algún lugar donde quedarnos. Dijo ana tranquila…nos podremos resfriar. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras reía.

-…si. Los niños de casa de antes habían desaparecido ase ya mucho tiempo. Ahora son una mujer y un hombre buscando su pasado.

Comenzaron a buscar refugio con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, hasta que encontraron una cueva que era algo estrecha, con un olor diferente.

-que es eso. Inhalo acertijo estrujando su polera que estaba empapada.

-esta cueva es rica en estalactitas de hierro, según un libro que encontré en el baúl, había una leyenda que los alquimistas las usaban para aprender, ya que eran ricas de este mineral que ellos controlaban.

-¿alquimia?...ahhhhhhhh. Grito con desesperación acertijo tomándose la cabeza, gritando de dolor, tirándose al piso, mientras escupía sangre.

-hermano…no otra ves…Dijo arrodillándose a su lado…

to be continued.


End file.
